The Camping Trip
by ivy45663
Summary: Someone from the Curtis's past wants to take Ponyboy away. Darry decides to take the gang on a camping trip. Will contain suicidal thoughts later on. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. Here is another story. I'm not really sure where it's going yet. I started working on it in the doctors office. There will be some suicidal thoughts later in it. Please read and review.**_

Darry was on break when he saw the car pull in.

"Damn, I don't need this now." He told his buddy.

"Who is it?" His boss asked.

"Someone who is up to no good. I'll be right back." Darry said as the woman walked up to him.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"You know what I want. I thought if you had some time to think about it..."

"That I'd what? Change my mind and give my little brother away? Not gonna happen. Just go home and leave us alone Rachel."

"Don't you want him to grow up safe where he has everything he needs?"

"Pony has everything he needs and the answer is no."

"Maybe we should ask him."

"You stay away from my brothers. Ponyboy is where he is going to stay, with me and Sodapop. I have to get back to work. Goodbye."

"This is not over Darry."

"Yeah it is." He told her walking away.

Pony, Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally were sitting on the porch when the strange woman drove up and walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm looking for the Curtis brothers. You must be Ponyboy. I bet you don't remember me, I'm one of your mom's friends."

"Mama and Dad died eight months ago." He told her.

"I heard that's why I'm here, I want you to come live with me."

"But I live here with my brothers." Ponyboy's eyes grew wide and his face white.

Dally leaned over to Two-bit. "Call Soda and Darry." He nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Pony ran to Soda as he walked through the gate.

"I don't want to leave. Please let me stay."

"I'm Sodapop, how can I help you?"

"Soda, I'm your mom's friend. Do you remember me? I'm Rachel Banks."

"Sort of." Soda answered before turning to the younger boy. "Pony, why are you upset? Why would you think that you were leaving?"

"I want Pony to go home with me." Rachel told him as he held Pony.

"No! I won't allow it. Darry would never agree to this."

"I have talked to Darry a number of times. I believe this is best for everyone." She explained as Darry arrived home early from work. The gang had formed a circle around the two brothers as Pony clung to Soda.

"I told you to leave. Boys are you okay?" Darry asked when he reached the group.

"Darry, I'll be good I swear. Don't send me away. Whatever I did, I"m sorry" Pony sobbed,

"You can't let her take him. You promised we'd stay together. Darry, please." Soda cried.

Pony didn't wait to hear his oldest brother tell him he did have to go, he ran down the sidewalk with Johnny and Soda close behind him.

"Go after them. Darry, we'll make sure the lady leaves." Dally told him.

"Don't be here when we get back. Leave us alone. I've already told you I won't let Pony go with you." He took off after them.

When Darry caught up to the three boys, it had started to rain. Soda left Johnny to console Pony so he could talk to Darry.

"How could you let that woman come here? Please tell me she's wrong. Please." Soda begged hitting at him.

"Soda, I didn't let Rachel come here, she came on her own. I told her the same thing today that I did seven months ago. Ponyboy is not going anywhere with her. She refuses to accept it. I would never give him away, you should know that."

"Why didn't you tell us about her before?" Soda asked still watching Pony and Johnny.

"I told her no and didn't see any reason to get either of you upset." Came the reply as they joined the younger boys.

Darry pulled Pony into a hug and waited until he stopped crying.

"Darry, I want to stay with you and Soda. Don't make me go."

"Calm down baby, I never said you had to. I told Rachel no. She won't listen."

"I think you better go lady." Two-Bit said.

"Not till I get what I came for."

"Look you'll take that kid over my dead body." Dally raged at her.

Rachel looked at the three greasers standing shoulder to shoulder and almost backed down. She decided to go for now.

"Tell Darry I will be back." Then she went back to her hotel.

Twenty minutes later the guys came back soaked from the rain.

"You three go change before you get sick. I'll be in soon." Darry told them.

"I'll go to." Steve told his buddies.

"She said that she would be back." Dally said.

"Let her come. I'll do what I have to do to keep my family safe." They walked into the house.

The next day at work, Darry's boss came to talk to him.

"Darry, I think you are in for some trouble from that woman. You've heard of Ben Jones?"

"Yes, he's a very good lawyer."

"He's my brother in law and has agreed to represent you if you need him to. He'll be at your house later this evening. If you need anything else, let me know. You're a good worker and I would hate to lose you."

"Mr. Jax, I don't know how to thank you." Darry said.

"Just take care of your family. I'm glad I could help."

Darry finished his work day and tiredly started to his truck.

"Mr. Curtis?"

"Yeah?" He stopped.

"I'm Ben Jones, can we sit and talk?"

"Sure, just let me call the house first."

Mr. Jones nodded and they walked to the office.

"Hello?"

"Pony?"

"Darry, are you gonna be late?"

"Maybe half an hour. Is Soda home yet?"

"No." Pony answered.

"Who's with you?"

"Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny."

"I'll be home soon. Start dinner, make sure the living room is picked up and tell Dal I said to stay till I get there."

"I will bye."

"Bye little man." Darry hung up.

Pony hung up and went to start dinner, then him and Johnny sat on the porch to wait on Soda. When Rachel showed up, both boys groaned. Johnny went to get Dally. Though it took only a minute, Pony was already in tears when the trio came back.

"Hey guys, I was just leaving. I'll be back soon." Rachel told them.

Pony back up against the side of the house and hid his face.

"Hey kid, it's gonna be all right. Here comes Soda now." Two-Bit tried to comfort his friend while Dally explained what happened.

When Soda sat beside his brother and reached for him, Pony scooted out of his grasp.

"Pony, come here." Soda told him watching as the little boy tried to blend into the wall.

"Johnny, sit with him, I'll call Darry."

"All right." Johnny took his place.

Tears ran down Soda face as he dialed the number.

"Can I talk to Darry Curtis, please." He asked.

"Just a minute."

"What's wrong?" Darry asked when he picked up the phone.

"Darry, Rachel was here. Ponyboy won't even let me close to him. I don't know what she said, but he's all tore up."

"All right, I'm on the way." He hung up and looked at his boss.

"She was there, I gotta go."

"I'll follow you." Mr. Jones told him.

At the Curtis house, Pony was still crying and wouldn't let Soda comfort him.

"Pony, why won't you let me hold you?"

"No, stay away, please. Sodapop, I'll only cause you more pain."

They heard a car door slam, followed by another, then steps on the porch. Two strong arms pulled Pony up and close to his older brother. He struggled, but Darry was to strong and soon he gave up and sobbed on his chest, he felt Soda's arms come around him to.

"It's okay, Pony, calm down. Shhh...baby." Darry murmured in his ear. About 20 minutes later they stood up. The gang along with Mr. Jones was sitting on the porch steps.

"Pony, Soda, there's someone I want you boys to meet." Darry said still holding Pony.

"This is Ben Jones. He's our attorney."

"It's nice to meet you all." Mr. Jones told them.

Soda shook his hand, but Pony wrapped his arms around Darry.

"Darry, I need to ask Pony some questions to see what we need to do."

"All right. Pony, I want you to tell us what happened." Darry spoke quietly to him.

"Johnny and me were on the porch when she showed up. Johnny went to get Dally and she left."

"That's not all Pony, what did she say to you? What did you mean when you said to stay away because you would only cause me more pain?"

"Nothing." The boy mumbled, then buried his face in Darry's neck, trying not to cry again as her words came back to him. Feeling his body shake, Darry looked at Soda and shook his head.

"Pony, why don't you and Johnny go get ready for the movies. We'll all go tonight."

"Even you."

"Even me." He replied.

Once the boys were gone, Soda told them how Pony reacted and what he said.

"This can't be allowed to continue. Ponyboy is a wreck." Darry said.

"I should be able to get a court order requiring her to stay away from the child. I'll get it for him and Soda."

"Thank you." Darry told him.

"I'll get to work on it in the morning. Enjoy your movie." He called as he left.

"Darry, can she take him?" Soda asked.

"No Rachel will never get Pony. Now go see if they are ready."

"Darry, you are more worried than you want Soda to know." Dally said.

"Be quiet Dal." Darry told him as they came out.

For the rest of the evening, the gang had fun. First a movie, then football. After dinner, instead of going to his and Soda's room, a very tired Ponyboy went to Darry's room to lay down. Johnny found him crying into a pillow trying to be quiet. He went to get Darry.

Johnny walked into the kitchen where Darry was.

"Pony is in your room, maybe you should go talk to him." The quiet dark-haired boy said.

"I will." The older man left the room and went through the living room to his bedroom. Once there he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Little Colt?"

Pony turned away from him.

Darry sat on the bed and pulled Ponyboy to him. He lay down and after a few minutes, he felt his little brother curl into his body as he finally fell asleep. Soda came in and lay down on the other side of his brothers.

"He's really scared Dare."

"I know. I'll take care of this tomorrow. I promise, now get some sleep little buddy."

"Nite."

"Nite."

The next morning Darry untangled Pony from around him and left the room. After getting something from the closet, he quietly left the house.

_**What did Darry get from the closet? You have to read the next chapter to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Before he left the house, Darry made two phone calls. One to his boss to get the day off and one to Rachel Banks. He was going to meet her at the Dingo in half an hour. As he walked off the porch, Dally and Two-Bit showed up.

"Don't do it Darry." Dally told his friend.

"Think about the boys." Two-Bit added.

"I am thinking about them. I'm doing this for them." Was the reply.

"No, you're not! What are you gonna do shoot her? Where will they be then?"

"Dal, just go home and let me do this."

"Not until you give me the heater."

Darry stared at his friends. "I don't . . . " He started, then stopped. "I have to protect my family."

"There has to be another way. Look Darry, you're scared and upset. We get that, but this is not the way to do it." Two-Bit told him.

Dally didn't really want to fight his friend, but he had to get the gun before Darry left.

"I don't have time for this." When Darry turned to walk away and Dally saw the gun, he hauled off and punched him and grabbed the gun.

"Two-Bit, take the heater and get out of here."

"Okay Dally." The older boy took off.

"Now go and talk to Rachel." Dally calmly walked away to join Two-Bit unaware that Johnny had watched the drama as it unfolded. After parking the truck, Darry prayed that she would listen to reason. The woman smiled when she saw him.

"Darry, I was so glad to hear from you. I hope you are ready to agree this is best for everyone."

"Actually I'm not." He sat down across from her.

"Then I don't understand what this meeting is about."

"I came to tell you there is a court order barring you from coming around either of my brothers. Why are you doing this? Why are you here anyway? You and Mom haven't spoken since I was eleven years old. What happened?"

"We lost contact. As you know we were best friends since we were kids. Just because we haven't talked doesn't mean anything. I know this is what she would want. For me to take care of her baby."

Darry watched her.

"Please don't rip my family apart. We may not have much, but we have each other and that's enough for us."

"Darry, think about how much of a struggle it is just to pay the bills along with everything else. I can easily take care of Ponyboy. Take part of the burden off you."

"My job is to take care of them. Soda and Ponyboy are not burdens, I love them and will do anything for them." He stood up and left.

While Darry was talking to Rachel, his brothers and friends were making plans of their own. Scared that Rachel would somehow get the youngest child, they decided to hide him. Johnny would stay with Pony until it was safe to come home. They hurriedly packed a bag.

"Hurry guys, they have to be gone before Darry gets home." Soda told them.

Pony wrote a note and put it on the bed. The plan was to sneak them into the attic at Buck's so one of the gang could be close to them. Twenty minutes later the gang walked in to find Darry reading Pony's note. It said: 'Darry, I don't want to go live with a stranger. Please don't try to find me. I'll be fine. I love you and Soda. You little brother Ponyboy.'

"Soda, where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked him. Soda shrugged and went to the kitchen aware that Darry was following him.

"Where is he Sodapop?"

"I don't know Darry."

"Well since Johnny's gone, I assume they are together. Anyone want to tell me where they are?" He looked at the group. No one answered him.

"I gotta get ready for work." Soda finally said.

"No one is going anywhere until I find out where those boys are." He leveled a look at his brother.

"Soda, don't you think I know you by now? If you thought Pony was missing, you would be out there tearing the streets up looking for him. Since you don't even look worried, you either know where he is or know that he is safe."

"We need to go buddy." Steve broke in.

"Fine, I'll find him and we'll talk about this later Soda."

In the meantime the boys in question were sitting in the attic.

"Johnny, we can't stay here. Soda and the guys will get in trouble if Darry finds out. We have to leave."

"Where would we go? Dally said to stay here."

"I don't know. Let's just go."

The dark-haired boy knew what Dally said but he also couldn't let his friend go alone. So once again they left. When Dally and Two-Bit came that evening, all they found was a note. Dally called Soda to tell him the news.

"Soda, the boys are gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Soda questioned.

"The note said no one should know where they are. They left."

"Damn, someone will have to tell Darry. I guess I will."

"I'll get Steve and Two-Bit and we'll head over that way." Dally offered.

"Thanks Dal." Soda hung up and stopped by Darry's door.

Taking a deep breath, Soda pasted a smile on his face and strolled into the room.

"Darry?"

"What Sodapop?" He was still a little upset at him because he wouldn't tell where Pony was.

"I need to tell you something." His voice was quiet. Darry moved over so he could set beside him.

"I did know where Ponyboy was, but now I don't. Him and Johnny took off." He looked down not wanting to see the anger in his oldest brother's eyes. Darry lifted his head up.

"Soda, do you like not knowing where Pony is?"

"No man, it feels awful."

"Yeah it does."

"I'm sorry. We were just scared." Soda said.

"Don't you think I get scared? Soda, when I don't know where you or Pony are it scares me to death. You boys are the reason for everything I do. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to one or both of you." Darry pulled his brother to him when he started crying.

"It's all right. We'll find them. Pepsi-Cola, I'm not mad. It will be fine."

They heard the door open, then the gang came in.

"Any idea where to look Dal?" Darry asked still holding Soda.

Pony and Johnny were walking by the woods when suddenly Johnny stopped and looked around.

"Ponyboy, run." He yelled.

Four soc's were following them. When they took off, two of the soc's followed them. The other two went to get more beer for the fun they would have later after they caught the greasers.

Branches whipped at their faces as the two boys ran down the narrow dirt path. Once deep in the woods, Johnny jerked Pony down so they could catch their breath.

After buying beer and stopping to brag about their plans later on, the two soc's left not noticing the group of young men that silently followed them.

"Come out, come out little greasers." Andy called. He stopped in front of the boys. Johnny jumped up and pushed the guy away.

"Run Pony, run." He screamed, then saw his friend being chased. All of a sudden he heard a scream and they came running back and left.

"Ponyboy!" There was a desperate edge in his voice. He heard a faint cry.

"Help me. Johnny, help me."

"Where are you?" Johnny called.

"Over here. I'm scared. I want to go home."

"It's okay. I'm coming."

Johnny drew in a sharp breath. Pony had fallen and was huddled on a narrow ledge. He heard a whistle and whistled back. His eyes widened at who came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3, I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, but I've been sick again and have school also. Please read and review. I'm working on chapter 4 and 5 now. Hopefully will have them read by next week.**_

Johnny whistled back in answer to the one he heard then he watched as Tim Shepard and several of his outfit came into view.

"Johnny, what's up?" Curly asked.

"They chased Pony and he fell."

"Aw man, how we gonna get the kid up?" Curly asked his brother.

Tim laid down and leaned slightly over the edge so he could see. Pony was holding his arm which was prolly broken and he was getting more panicked by the minute.

"Pony, we'll get you up, but you need to calm down." Tim told the younger boy.

"Johnny, talk to him, if he keeps moving around, he's liable to fall. Tell him to keep still."

Johnny took Tim's place as the older greaser went to talk to his gang.

"We need to call the fire department." Curly said.

"I agree, but we don't have that kind of time. He's gonna freak out anytime. We gotta get Pony up now. Here's what we'll do. Curly, run to the car and get the rope that's in the trunk. Johnny, come here."

"Yeah Tim?"

"Do you think you can keep Pony calm till I get down there?" Tim asked as his brother came back with the requested rope.

"I think so."

"Pony, Tim is gonna come down get you. Just stay still."

"Okay. Johnny, my arm hurts."

"I know. It's almost over, then we'll go home."

"Tim, are you sure we can't just lower a rope and pull Pony up?" One guy asked.

"Not with his arm hurt and the way he is scared. Pony, I'm coming down now." Looking at the six guys standing there he said, "You'll have to support our weight. God, I hope this rope holds."

"We got it Tim." Curly said.

"Ponyboy, when I reach you, I want you to climb on my back and hold on. We'll e back up here in no time. Johnny, keep talking to him."

"All right."

Twenty minutes later, Tim and Pony were pulled up to the top. Ponyboy lay there crying. Johnny went to kneel by him.

"Pony, you're safe now. Let's go." He said helping his friend stand up. Curly came to help, but called Tim as he passed out. Tim picked him up and went to the car.

Darry and the gang trooped into the quiet house. They'd been looking for hours and still no sign of the kids. Everyone was exhausted and worried sick. Darry pushed Soda to his room and soon everyone was asleep. Darry sat up, but the crying went on. He didn't need the light to see that it was Soda. He was lying on his side, face toward the window.

"Oh Sodapop." Darry whispered as he knelt beside his middle brother.

"I want him back, God, Darry, I want Pony back." Soda sobbed on his shoulder.

"He'll come home. Pepsi-Cola, I promise he will." Holding each other, the two finally fell asleep.

The phone kept ringing. Darry groaned and rolled over to get up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he fumbled for it as Soda moved beside him. Sitting up, he dropped his legs over the edge of the bed noting how cool the hardwood floor was.

"Hello?"

"Darry?"

Darry opened his eyes wider trying to come out of the deep sleep he'd fallen into. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't guess who it was.

"Darry, it's Tim Shepard."

He felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach and he jolted awake. If Shepard was calling this late it wasn't good.

"Tim, what's up?" He wanted to know.

"I've got the dark-haired kid and your brother over here."

"Are they okay?" Darry asked as Soda sat up.

"Johnny is, but your little one is very shook up and his arm is hurt. He's been crying for you and Sodapop."

"We're on the way. Thanks Tim." Darry said.

"No problem." Tim replied.

"Darry?" Turning to face his brother, Darry cringed inside.

"I've got news. Go get the guys up. Shepard's got the boys. Pony's arm is hurt other than that, he said they were fine."

Soda ran to do what Darry told him to, then filled the gang in and soon they were on the way to pick up the two youngest of the gang.

Curly took his friends to his room so Pony could lay down. There were a lot of people around.

"Are you okay Pony?" Angela asked.

"He's fine." Johnny answered knowing his friend wouldn't want a girl to see him cry. "Pony's just wants his brothers."

"We'll be in the living room if you need anything." Tim told them before ushering his brother and sister out of the room. Pony eventually fell asleep only to wake up screaming. Angela and Tim jumped up and went to the bedroom where Johnny was talking softly to a hysterical Ponyboy. Darry and the guys weren't here yet.

"Can we help?" Angela asked.

Pony looked up to see them watching.

"Johnny make em' leave. Please, I want Darry and Soda."

"They'll be here soon. Angie, could you guys go back in the other room?"

"I just want to help." She said.

Pony cried harder and trembled in Johnny's arms.

"You're not making it any better. Please go in the other room." Johnny told them again. They did.

"Pony, they're gone now. Calm down." But the 13-year-old continued to cry for his brothers.

"What if they don't want me back?"

"You know they will, why would you even say something like that?"

A car pulled up and stopped.

"See I told you. Here they are now." Johnny said rubbing Pony's trembling back.

Tim was standing on the porch when Darry strode from the truck.

"Pony had a nightmare. Johnny's with him." Angela said, he stopped and nodded.

"Darry?" Tim said.

"We'll talk later. I need to be with my brother now." He told Tim as he walked into the house with Soda following him.

"Ponyboy, we're here." Darry said at the door. Johnny quietly left after seeing the older man take Pony in his arms.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. You're safe now. Calm down. I'm here now." After a long while, Pony was calm and sleeping again so Darry laid him down, watching as Soda curled around the youngest Curtis and held him close.

Meanwhile Johnny went into the living room. Dally was angry and he lit into the quiet greaser as soon as he saw him.

"What is wrong with you? When I tell you to do something, it's for a reason. You and the kid could have been hurt really bad."

Dally wasn't watching Johnny so he didn't see the pale face, tears running down the cheeks, or the shoulders that shook from silent sobs.

"Winston, that's enough." Tim said, but Dally went on ignoring him.

"Dallas enough!" Tim thundered when Johnny sat on the floor and buried his face in his knees and cried.

Dally looked at his friend.

"Damn, Johnnycake, I'm sorry. Come on buddy, get up." When he reached to help him and the boy flinched, Two-Bit sat beside Johnny as Darry came in.

"What happened?" He asked Tim and Johnny.

"Pony didn't want the guys to get in trouble so we left. I wasn't about to let him go off alone. We were chased by some socs, then Pony fell and Tim showed up." Tim took over the story from there.

"Johnny, go tell Soda that we'll be leaving in a minute." Darry said.

"Dallas, leave Johnny alone. This is as much or more our fault than theirs."

"Darry, Pony won't get up." Johnny called.

"Okay, I'll get him." He called back.

"Go get in the truck boys." Darry told them walking over to the bed where he gently picked his baby brother up.

"Thanks Tim." Soda said on the porch.

"No problem. We gotta take care of our own."

The ride home was quiet, once there Darry took Pony to his room.

"I'd better get home." Johnny told them.

"Johnnycake, stay awhile." Ponyboy murmured.

"I really need to go." HE stared at Dally a long minute then hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**_

"Dally, you shouldn't have yelled at him." Two-Bit said going to the door.

"I know that, it just came out." The tow-headed greaser replied.

Darry came in and sat down with a sigh.

"How's the kid?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sleeping for now. Soda is staying with him. Did Johnny leave?"

"Yeah said he was expected at home." Steve answered. "Is it okay if I go in with the boys?"

"Go on. Soda would prolly like the company." Darry told him. "Come on Two-Bit, let's see if we can find Johnny. Dally, stay here in case he comes back." Darry opened the door.

"Maybe I should come too, Darry."

"No! Dal, you're the reason he left. Stay here and I'll bring him back." Darry promised.

"All right." Dally agreed.

After leaving the Curtis house, Johnny went home. He didn't really want to, but he didn't want Dally to holler at him anymore. He hated it when Dally was mad at him. Johnny was feeling scared when he crept up the stairs, hoping his old man was asleep or passed out.

"Bout time you came home, Punk, where ya been?" His father snarled at him as he backhanded the teen. "Go to bed. I don't want to see or hear from you the rest of the night."

His father said kicking him in the ribs. Johnny grabbed his side and ran to his room. Lying on the bed, he wished he had the courage to go back to the Curtis house. Curling up on his side, Johnny felt so alone. Was the rest of the gang mad at him too? He really couldn't blame Darry and Soda. He'd let them down and let his best friend get hurt.

"Stay here, and I'll get him." Darry told Two-Bit.

"All righty." He said sitting on the ground as Darry slowly climbed up to the second floor. Tapping lightly on the glass, he waited on the boy to get off the bed.

"Hey Darry." Johnny whispered letting him in.

"Hey Johnnycake," Darry said noting the new bruises on his face and the way he held his side.

"Is Ponyboy okay?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I think he will be. We're all kind of worried about you. Come back to the house with me."

"Nah, I better stay here." Johnny said.

"Johnny, I need to get back, but I don't want to leave you here."

"Go on home Darry. Ponyboy needs you."

"Not without you. I can't take care of one brother when I know another one is alone and hurting. Please Johnny."

"All right. Let's go." Johnny gave in and they were soon on the ground with their other friend.

Soon after that they arrived back at the house. Darry went to bed with Pony and Soda. Steve and Two-Bit went home leaving Dally and Johnny alone.

"Johnnycake, I didn't mean to yell at you. We were just worried about you both."

"I know. It's all right." Johnny said as he lay down. "Goodnight Dal."

"Night Johnnycake."

"Pony, get up. You'll be late for school." Darry hollered the next morning.

"I don't want to go." He shuffled into the kitchen.

"I know you don't, but you are. It's the last day before summer break. Now go get ready."

When Pony came back in his brothers along with Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny were seated around the table.

"Eat your breakfast." Darry told him handing him a plate.

"Soda, do you work tomorrow?" Darry asked.

"Nope. Stevie and me have the day off."

"All right. I want you to keep an eye on Ponyboy."

"I will." He replied as they went to work and school.

Rachel caught up with the boys after school and told Pony a few things before they went by Johnny's house. Pony didn't want to believe her, but why would she lie? He wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer. So he kept quiet.

It was quiet when Soda and Steve walked into the house. Pony and Johnny were sitting on the couch with their heads together. Nothing unusual about that. Soda looked again, Pony's shoulders were shaking. He walked over to the couch.

"What's wrong Pony?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm going outside." He went to the porch. Soda followed and put his arm around the younger boy.

"Pony, tell me!" Soda demanded, but Pony ignored his brother until he went in the house to start dinner. Soda sighed knowing he would have to tell Darry, but decided to do it later when he was relaxed a little.

"Darry, can I talk to you outside a minute?" Pony looked at him. His face was pale, and he looked terrified. Now Soda was worried.

"Sure." They walked out and leaned against the rail. "What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Ponyboy." Soda quickly told him how he'd found their baby brother.

"He's prolly just stressin about Rachel. I'll talk to him later." Darry promised.

When Soda and Darry went back in the house, there was no sign of Ponyboy.

"Him and Johnny hightailed it out the back door." Two-Bit told them.

"Soda, I'll take care of it before he goes to bed." Darry told his middle brother. "Stop worrying so much."

"All right. Stevie, let's play cards."

When the boys came back an hour later, neither looked happy. Johnny was actually mad at Pony.

"I'm going to bed." Pony announced.

Johnny stood up. "I'm going home." He said still looking at Ponyboy. What was going on? Darry knew one thing for sure was that he didn't want Johnny at his house. He'd walked by earlier and his parents were already fighting.

"Johnny, I want you to stay here tonight." Darry told him in a firm voice.

Johnny sat back down while Darry followed Pony to his room.

Pony wanted to cry when his older brother came into his room. He was hurting from Johnny's dad hitting his side and didn't think he could handle Darry yelling at him tonight.

"Darry, please don't yell at me, I can't take it right now." He begged as his voice broke.

"I won't yell. Pony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm tired is all."

Darry grabbed Pony's arm and was shocked when he cried out as his side was jarred.

"What the?" Darry bit out.

"Pony, are you hurt?" He still had a hold of his arm.

"Of course not. Let me go." He tried to pull away and his face got pasty. Darry noticed how he favored his side, he pulled Pony to him and raised his shirt.

"What happened Ponyboy?" Darry asked when he saw the huge bruise on his side. He hoped Pony's ribs were not cracked. When he wouldn't answer, Darry yelled for Soda.

"Sodapop, get in here."

"What Dare?" Soda asked standing in the door. Then he saw Pony and went to get Johnny because he had to know something about this. The gang came back with them. Darry was busy checking Pony's ribs, which were sore.

"Talk to us Pony. What happened?" Darry said.

He shook his head and they looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, what happened?" Soda asked.

"No Johnny." Pony told him before Darry silenced him with a look. Soda sat down beside Pony and hugged him.

"Johnny, tell us." Dally told him. They all knew Johnny would listen to Dally. Pony whimpered and Darry sat by them, reaching for him.

"Come here, Little Man." He said giving Pony a hug as Johnny started talking.

"We went by my house after school so I could get my jacket. I thought mom and dad were gone. He wasn't. Dad was pissed off and I told Pony to run, but he wouldn't. After hitting me, Dad got hold of Ponyboy. Darry, it's my fault. Don't be mad at Pony. I knew not to take him there, but I did anyway."

Johnny looked at the floor waiting on Darry or Soda to tell him to leave.

"Johnny, look at me." Darry said, he did since it was hard not to listen to him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you or Pony. I'm a little ticked off because he wanted to hide the fact that he was hurt from me. Guys, I want a word alone with Pony. Soda, go to."

When Soda recutlently stood up, Ponyboy grabbed him. Darry sighed.

"Both of you sit down." He waited till they did, then knelt in front of them.

"Look at me." He demanded. Pony looked up.

"Pony, you gotta stop hiding stuff from us. Soda and me are here to help you, but if we don't know what is going on, we can't."

"But Darry, I'm already so much trouble for you. Maybe it would be better on you and Soda if I was gone."

Soda pulled Pony to him and let his little brother cry.

"Don't you ever say that again." Soda snapped at the crying boy.

"Soda, calm down. Ponyboy, why do you feel that way?" Darry asked.

"You two have to work so hard to keep me. If I wasn't here, you could both go back to school and not work all the time."

"No! Don't feel like that. Pony, we would be so lost without you."

"Pony, we love you." Soda told him.

"Can I go to bed now?" Pony asked.

"Yeah I'll be in later." Soda told him, watching him lay down then followed Darry into the hall.

"Something is really bugging Pony." Soda said.

"I know. I don't think we should leave him alone right now." Darry said.

"We won't but let's give him a few minutes."

Pony was trying to sleep, he was nothing but trouble to the people he loved. Lying there he made a hard decision about his life. Once he'd done that, he felt so lost and alone that he went to find his brothers. They were in the living room. Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally were playing cards. Johnny was watching TV and Darry was reading the paper.

"Darry?" Pony called.

"Hey Pony, thought you were going to bed? Wanna play?" Soda wanted to know.

"What's up Pony?" Darry asked when his little brother went to stand by him.

"Can me and Soda sleep with you tonight?"

Darry looked over at Soda.

"Sure if you want to Little Man."

His eyes grew darker and the fear Soda saw therein the green depths worried him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 5, please read and review. Thanks for all the reviews.**_

The next morning Pony woke up alone. Two-Bit was supposed to be with him, but he'd convinced him to go. Pony thought about yesterday and his brothers.

"We can help you Ponyboy." He heard Soda's voice clear as day. They didn't understand. Restlessly, he jumped from the bed. He wiped at the tears that flowed at the thought of never seeing the brothers he loved more than anything again.

They'll be better off without me, Pony thought. Rachel was right.

Rachel ran up to the receptionist.

"I need to see Darry Curtis." She demanded.

"I know he's here. Call him."

"I can't do that, if you don't leave I will have you removed."

"I'll find him myself if you don't." She was desperate now.

When the receptionist reached for the phone, Rachel took a step forward.

"If you call the police, a child's life will be on your hands. Call Darry! Please."

It worked, and she did. While waiting Rachel tried the Curtis house again. No answer. Darry came running into the room.

"Rachel!" He said angrily. "Why are you here?"

"Darry, where is Pony?"

"At the DX with Soda, why?"

"I talked to him and might have said some things to upset him."

He strode to the phone.

"Soda, is Pony with you? It's okay. He prolly went to the movies with Johnny and forgot to tell us." He listened a minute. "No stay there, I'll call you back."

His face was ashen when he hung up.

"What did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter, but we need to find him." Rachel told him as they ran out the door.

Pony lined all the pills up by size. He got up and got the chocolate milk from the icebox. He knew that he wouldn't have a problem swallowing them. He sank into the chair and closed his eyes. It would all be over. No more guilt or pain. Darry and Soda could get on with their lives. He opened his eyes and looked at a picture of the gang he'd laid there. There's no other way, he thought, then swore he heard Soda say there was.

Slowly Pony got up, leaving his banquet of pills un bothered. He trudged to the back of the house and entered Darry's bedroom. He inhaled all the scents that were his older brother as a tear trickled down his cheek as he once again thought of how he'd hurt Darry and Sodapop. Pony was suddenly so tired, and he dropped onto the bed where he lay hugging Darry's pillow to his chest like a security blanket. Its scent comforted him and he went to sleep.

Darry rushed into the house, Rachel right behind him. He ran to the boys' room, but it was empty. Rachel stood in the kitchen doorway unable to move, then he saw the bottles she held.

"These are empty, but there are pills all over the place. We have to check the rest of the house."

She went to Soda's room. Walking to his own room, Darry found his baby brother lying still as death on his bed.

"God, no! Please, no." He rushed toward him vaguely aware of Rachel picking up the phone.

"Soda's on the way. I also called an ambulance." She said.

Fear ran through him as he lifted Ponyboy's hand. It was warm with a steady pulse. He sat on the bed and cradled him in his arms.

"I think he's all right. Rachel, please leave. Haven't you done enough?"

She nodded and walked out as Soda and the guys rushed in.

Pony's beautiful, clear, green eyes opened. "Darry?"

Darry held him, but it was Soda who kept calm.

"Pony, honey, did you take any pills?"

He held up the empty bottles. Tears gathered in the boys eyes, but he shook his head.

"Thank God." Darry whispered. Soda's shoulders sagged as he knelt beside his brothers.

"You thought about it, didn't you?"

Pony glanced at Darry. "Yes."

"You even had them all ready."

Darry thought he would be sick.

"Oh baby, why?" He asked.

"I wanted to stop the hurting."

Darry tightened his grasp on Pony. Soda sat on the side of the bed and stroked his hair. Several minutes passed, then Dally led the EMT's in. Pony started to protest.

"They just want to check you." Soda said.

Then they stepped back. Dally looked at the three brothers before he spoke.

"Soda, suicide thoughts are not the same as an attempt. He didn't try to kill himself. He made the decision to live."

Wanting to believe that more than anything Soda replied, "Yeah, I guess it is. I feel so bad that it got this far."

Darry's eyes were wet. "So do I, but he made the right choice and we have a chance to help him now."

After Pony had been checked, Soda walked the EMT's out and tell the guys what was going on.

"Darry?" Pony called.

Darry turned to the bed, scooped Pony up and sat down, resting his back against the head board.

"I'm here little colt, I'll always be here, I promise."

When Soda came back, he asked Pony a few questions. Darry held his little brother until he fell asleep. Soda lay on the other side of them. The last thing Darry remembers before he fell asleep was the sad look in Sodapop's eyes as he to closed them to rest.

Three hours later, Pony stared up at him. "I'm sorry Darry."

His face as white as the sheets made the dark circles under his eyes stand out more. He'd slept deeply and Darry had left his side only once to call Mr. Jax and talk to the gang. He smoothed the brown hair back.

"Shhh, no one is mad at you."

Tears pooled in Pony's eyes and he clutched the blankets tightly.

"I caused you even more trouble."

"No!" Darry said firmly. "None of this is your fault. This is all my fault. I should have told you and Soda about Rachel from the beginning. You are not bad, and we love you."

Pony frowned, "How did you know I felt like that?"

"Soda overheard you and Johnny talking and figured it out."

"But Darry, that's not all."

"All right baby, obviously. I don't understand everything." Fear flowed through him like ice water. "But I swear Pony, I will listen to whatever you have to say. I'll do anything that needs to be done to help you through this. God, you'll never feel so desperate that you'll . . . " His voice broke and he had to force himself to continue. "That you'll consider ending your life."

"Okay Darry, if you say so." His eyes closed and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Darry settled into the chair he'd pulled by the bed. He'd been there a long time and would stay the rest of the night, hell every night if he had to. An hour later, Pony woke up again.

"Darry, I'm thirsty." Darry immediately woke from his doze. He helped Pony sit up and told him to take small sips of the cold water.

"Feelin better?"

Reaching up to touch the beard on Darry's face he said, "I guess you been here all night?"

Darry's stomach twisted.

"Of course I have."

"Ain't you going to work today?"

"No little one, I'm not."

Pony had a thought. "Soda?"

"He's in your room, hopefully asleep. He said to tell you that he loves you."

Pony smiled and leaned back in the bed.

"Don't worry about a thing, just get some rest." Darry told him.

So he did.

At four in the morning, he woke up and Darry moved in his seat. Pony reached for his hand and clasped it as Soda came in and lay down with him.

"I was so scared. Darry, I realized I couldn't go through with it."

"I'm so grateful for that." The words wrenched from Soda were echoed by Darry.

"I kept thinking about you and Soda, the gang, Mama and Daddy, but mostly about how I love you and Sodapop."

Darry rubbed his back.

"We love you too."

Ponyboy grinned and then went back to sleep.

Closing his weary eyes, Darry willed his tears away as him and Soda lay on either side of him. When Ponyboy woke up at dawn, Darry was watching him.

"Now what?" He asked, but there were no easy answers.

"What do you want to happen? Pony, you can tell me. I know I wasn't listening before and I have been strict with you, but I'm listening now."

So in the early morning hours, Darry and Pony had a brother-to-brother, heart-to-heart talk. Soda listened as their baby brother spoke about his guilt that their parents died, he told them how alone he felt and how much he missed Darry because he was gone so much though he understood why. He told them how he was really trying in school so they could be proud, but he felt like he was drowning.

Darry listened to all the information and each detail pierced his heart. What hurt the most was Pony's fear that Darry couldn't keep him safe away from Rachel.

God, what have I done? Did I really put so much pressure on him? Darry thought. Talking quietly they promise Pony it would get better. After the very emotional child fell asleep, Darry left the room.

"Stay with Pony. I don't want him to wake up alone." He told Sodapop. He had an idea, but would need the gang's help.

Pony had been sleeping a lot since yesterday, but Darry had a feeling that he really needed the rest.

"What can we do to help?" Two-Bit asked. "How's the kid?" He added.

"I hope he will be fine. You can all see him later. Right now, we need to go through all of Dad's papers. Most of them are stored in the closet and attic. Two-Bit, why don't you, Steve, and Dally take the attic? Johnny and me will take the bedroom. Look for anything we can use against Rachel."

Several hours later, Darry was checking on Pony when Johnny came to the door.

"I think I found something."

He handed him a bunch of old letters. Darry read one and jumped up.

"Johnny, go tell the guys we got it. Soda, don't leave Pony alone. I'll be back soon."

Darry ran out of the house after calling Rachel to meet him at the Dingo. She offered him a beer when he sat across from her.

"After what happened are you ready to admit you can't do it and give him to me? I'll let you and Soda visit Ponyboy."

"You are as much to blame as anyone. If you had left us alone like I asked you to, this never would have happened."

She didn't say anything, simply stared at him.

"I found these in my father's things. I have the originals. If you don't leave my family alone, I will use them against you."

Rachel opened the envelope and drew in a deep breath. Inside were the letters she'd written to Darryl Curtis. Darry picked one up and read it.

"This one is really interesting. In one breath you tell Dad how much you love him and in the next you beg him to make Mom get rid of Ponyboy. I believe you called him the no-good brat that was ruining his life. Now you want to take him to raise? There's no way in hell that will happen."

"Darry, this is not how it looks."

"I don't care. You have until tomorrow morning to call your lawyers off. If I don't hear from you or Mr. Jones, by evening this will be on the front page of every paper around here."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know you didn't. What did you tell Pony when you talked to him?"

"I told him that your Mom didn't want him, then I showed him a letter she wrote about your Dad. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah you are. Goodbye." He left.

Back at the house, Pony was awake and in the living room watching Mickey Mouse with Johnny while the others played cards.

_**Please let me know if you like this chapter. I know it's kind of mushy with the brother's. That's how I wanted it to be. So I think it turned out really good.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone I'm back with a new Chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Happy Holly Days._

"Soda? Sodapop?" Pony spoke quietly.

"Yeah Honey?" Soda looked at him.

"Why didn't Mama want me? What did I do wrong?"

You could have hard a pin drop as the room went silent. Soda jumped up as Darry came in.

"Mama did want you. Why would you think she didn't?" He asked.

"Pony, you can't listen to Rachel. Mom wrote that letter when she and Dad were having problems. Mom would never say she didn't want one of us." Darry told him.

"I guess." Pony finally agreed.

Later that evening there was a knock on the door. Darry answered it. Mr. Jax and Mr. Jones stood on the porch.

"Darry, we thought we'd come by and give you the good news. Rachel dropped her petition for custody."

Mr. Jones told him with a smile.

"Would you like to come in?" He stepped aside to let them enter the house. Pony and Soda were on the couch, for once the rest of the gang was gone.

After offering their guests something to drink, they started talking. Pony wondered over by Darry and leaned against him.

"I think your little one is tired." Mr. Jax commented when he noticed Pony fighting to keep his eyes open.

Darry shifted his little brother so e was on his lap, cuddled against him. After a while Mr. Jax asked if he could talk to Darry alone. They stood up and he settled Ponyboy on the couch.

"I'll be back in a few boys."

"I'm glad things worked out for you. If you ever need a lawyer, let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Jones."

"You're quite welcome son." He said.

"I'll see you at home, Ben." Mr. Jax told his brother-in-law.

"Bye." They watched him leave before Darrys boss turned to him.

"I know the last few months have been really rough on you and your family. Just keep in mind that your parents would be proud of how you handled things. Darry, you are a very good worker and I like to reward hard work. As you know, every so often I pick an employee and send him and his family on a well-deserved all expense paid vacation for two weeks."

"Yes I've heard about you doing that."

"This year the guys and I decided that you get it."

"I don't know what to say." Darry sputtered.

"Don't say anything. Just enjoy. I think your boys need some time with you. Since it's just the three of you, you can take four other people if you want to."

Darry stared at his boss.

"Here is some money." Mr. Jax handed him a envelope. "It's two weeks pay, plus the vacation money. I figured it for a family of seven. If you like camping, I have a cabin that you can use. That would leave more money for other activities."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome. Now we'll see you back at work in a few weeks."

Mr. Jax drove away smiling. Darry sat on the porch stunned. He was thinking wow! He had two weeks off and got paid to. The guys except for the to youngest joined him and he told them what Mr. Jax wanted. Then left with Dally to get groceries.

"They forgot what day it is Johnny."

"Maybe they didn't bring it up so you wouldn't be sad."

"Maybe. Let's go outside." The boys left the room.

"Soda, where's Darry?" Pony asked.

"He went to the store. What's up?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah, I do. It's Father's Day." The other boy replied.

"I made Dad a card, I also made Darry one."

Soda turned around.

"That's stupid." Steve said.

Soda gave his friend a sharp look.

"I just thought...I mean I know he's not Dad, but he does a lot for us." Pony finished weakly.

"Geez Pony, you're 12 not three. You should know you don't give your brother a Father's day card. You suck it up and go on." Steve blasted the younger boy.

"Steve, lay off! If he wants to give Darry a card, what will it hurt?" Two-bit asked.

"I think it's time the kid grew up and stopped being a baby."

"Leave Ponyboy alone." Johnny told Steve as Pony left the room.

"See the little baby's gonna go cry." Steve taunted. Soda watched as his brother came back and threw something away.

"Come on Johnny." Pony called from the porch.

"Sodapop, how can you let him talk to Pony that way! He wasn't hurting anyone. Your little brother is lost, he needs you and Darry to help him find his way again." The normally quiet greaser turned to Steve.

"If you bother Pony again, you'll have to deal with me." Then he followed him out where they went to the cemetery so Ponyboy could leave his Dad's card, after that they went to the park and sat down.

It was quiet, almost to quiet when Darry and Dally returned.

"Where's the boys?" Dally asked.

"I'm not sure." Soda admitted.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Darry asked calmly.

Two-Bit filled them in before Soda handed Darry a folded piece of paper and read it with him.

'Darry, I know you didn't plan on raising me and I don't always use my head, but I wanted you to know I love you and appreciate everything you do for me. I just want you to love me and I'll make you proud. Love Ponyboy.'

"Dammit." Darry ran out the door, Dally stared at Steve.

"Randall, leave the kids alone or I'll back Johnny's words up."

Darry saw the kids at the park.

"Johnny, Pony, you know you shouldn't be here alone."

"We know. We went by the cemetery." Johnny told him.

"I figured it out. Ready to go home?" He asked.

When they reached the house, Johnny went in leaving the brother's alone on the porch.

"Come sit by me Pony." Darry held out his hand. When the boy did as asked, he wrapped an arm around and pulled him even closer. They sat in silence a long time before Darry finally spoke.

"Soda gave me the card you made."

"I don't know why I did it. Darry, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad little man. Do you want to know how I felt reading that card?"

"I guess." Pony muttered.

Darry gently lifted Pony's head so he could look into his brother's bright, green eyes.

"First, I want you to know I will always love you and I am very proud of you." Pony tried to look away, Darry wouldn't let him.

"Now about your card. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I was missing Dad and feeling like I was messing everything up, but you made my day better. I'm not trying to take his place. I was hoping there was a special place in your heart for me. When I look at my card, I'll know there is." He said hugging Pony to him as he finished.

"I'm glad you liked it." Pony whispered.

"From now on if there is something you want to show me, tell me, give me, or ask me, come to me. Don't listen to anyone, just come talk to me. OK Little man?"

"I will." Pony promised.

"Now did Soda tell you our news?"

"No."

Darry told him about the upcoming camping trip as his eyes lit up.

"Run in and tell Johnny, we're all going."

The rest of the night was spent getting ready for the next morning.

The two cars left at dawn, getting a head start before rush hour. They went down Highway 80. Each was loaded with camping gear. Tents, sleeping bags, and fishing poles were piled in the trunk of one, the other filled with food and other supplies.

There had been a tense moment when Soda asked Pony to ride with him and Steve, but Darry quickly said Pony was going with him. So Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were in one car. Darry, Pony, Johnny, and Dally in the other. The two boys in the backseat were excited and chattered away until they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi here is the next chapter. I know that Soda and Steve seem a little out of Character but hey it's my story. There will some brother bonding in this chapter and the next, there may also be a fight between buddies in the next one. Let me know what you think should happen. Oh Ponyboy is twelve in my story. I had a typo earlier in the story that said he was 13. Sorry for the mix-up. So enjoy and review. Thanks Chellie_

The sun brightened the sky as the cars traveled down the highway toward the Tulsa Forest Preserve. It was mid-afternoon when they pulled up outside the main lodge. The guys got out to stretch their legs while Darry went in to register.

"Can I help you?" The girl behind the desk asked pleasantly.

"Hi, my name is Darry Curtis, I'm here with a party of seven. We'll be here for two weeks."

"Oh yes, Mr. Jax called to tell us to expect you. We have the cabin all ready for your arrival. Here's the key. If you need anything, please let me know. I'm Karen."

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "Some of the guys want to camp out, and we brought tents."

"That's fine. There are plenty of places to camp along the trials. The cabin is by the lake and there's even a small waterfall close by."

"I hope I'll see you again." Darry told her thinking she was beautiful. Karen had dark, curly, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. The cabin was the last one in the campground. The trail was lined with huge trees. Pony and Johnny went running off to explore as soon as the cars stopped.

It was late when the tired group sat sown to dinner. Pony picked as his food, not eating much. Darry told him that Rachel was gone. When Pony ran to his room, Soda followed. He held his little brother and tried not to think about what he'd been through. The others came to set with them.

"Dare?" Soda whispered.

"Yeah, Soda?"

"Can we all sleep in the living room?"

Looking at Dally before he answered, Darry replied, "Sure I think that is a great idea."

Once everyone was in bed, Dally turned all the lights out but one. After a while Soda sat up and rubbed his eyes. He kept seeing images of Ponyboy and what he tried to do, images of him lying there cold and still. He jumped up and barely made it outside before getting sick. Steve quietly followed his best friend. Although he didn't care much for Ponyboy, he would do anything for Sodapop. For the better part of an hour, Soda was throwing up. Steve tried to ease the distraught young man's pain. Finally, when the dry heaves came, he went to get Darry.

Trying to be quiet, the dark-haired greaser picked his way across the floor to Darry and Ponyboy. He shook him to wake him up.

"Darry, wake up. Darry, Soda needs you."

"What? Steve, what's wrong?" He sat up.

"It's Soda, come on."

Darry followed Steve outside after making sure Pony was still asleep.

"I'll be inside if you need me." Steve told him.

"All right." Darry quickly went to his middle brother and knelt beside him as he was sick again. He rubbed Soda's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Easy Pepsi-Cola, it will pass."

When the spasms in his stomach eased a little, Soda leaned against him.

"Darry, I can't get the image of Pony lying dead out of my head. Help me." He cried as he gagged, then curled up on the ground weeping helplessly. Darry lay beside him and pulled Sodapop into his arms.

"Shh . . . Soda, breathe and relax. It will stop. Just breathe. Pony is fine. He's in the cabin asleep." Darry murmured as he held him. The door opened and closed.

"Dare, Sodapop?" Pony whispered.

"Yeah, Little man?" Darry answered.

"Are you okay, Soda?" He stopped beside them.

"I think I have the flu. Go back to bed."

Pony looked at his tear-stained face.

"Would you go to bed and leave me like this?"

"Of course not!" Soda's voice broke.

"Then don't expect me to." Was the reply. Soda buried his face in Darry's neck and cried. Pony sat beside them and rubbed his back. The three brothers sat silently trying to reassure each other everything would be all right.

In the cabin, the rest of the gang talked quietly.

"Are we going out there?" Two-Bit asked.

"I think they need some time, just the three of them. Soda is really tore up." Dally said watching their friend cry in his brother's arms, he knew this was what they needed.

"I don't know what to do to help Sodapop." Steve said.

"You did the right thing, Steve." Two-Bit told him.

"This is all my fault." Ponyboy cried. Soda sat up and hugged him tight.

"Don't say that! You're not to blame." He told the younger boy.

"Do you want to try to get some sleep guys?"

The boys shook their heads no.

"Let's stay out here and enjoy the night then." Darry told them as he leaned against the cabin wall. Soda leaned against him and pulled Pony until the child's head was resting on his shoulder. Pony played with Soda's hair and soon the two were sound asleep. Darry relaxed and watched the stars come out as they slept. An hour later, Dally came out.

"Want me to take Pony in?" He asked.

"No, let them sleep while they can."

Nodding Dally got a blanket for them, then sat by his friend. Soon they were joined by Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny. The seven boys sat outside a long time before Dally carried Ponyboy inside. Darry looked at Sodapop.

"I hate to wake him up. He's sleeping so well." He gently eased Soda into his arms and stood up. Steve opened the door, once he laid Soda down, Pony immediately reached for him and they curled up together.

"Let's all try to get some rest. We have early plans tomorrow." Dally told them.

Darry tried to sleep as he listened to first Pony, then Soda cry out in his sleep. Despite the drama of the previous night, the gang was up early. Darry had a big breakfast ready by the time everyone was awake. They were going on a hike and would camp out a few nights. Since they were not in a hurry, a leisurely pace was set with Johnny and Pony looking at all the different leaves, bugs and animals they saw.

"According to Karen, there's a campsite about a mile and half up the trail." Darry told them after they'd been walking about an hour. The trial was wider and the guys walked two by two, talking about anything that came to mind.

When the group reached the campsite, they got busy putting tents up. Pony wanted to help, but kept getting in Steve's way. Steve glared at Pony and snapped, "Get out of my way kid." Then shoved him.

"Steve, don't do that again." Darry said before turning to Pony.

"Hey Pony, why don't you and Johnny go fishing and see if you can catch dinner."

"All right." They got the poles and left.

"What's your problem with Ponyboy now?" Darry asked Steve.

"He's always in the way. Always tagging along."

"Maybe you're in the way Randall." Dally shouted.

"Steve." Soda said.

"Well he is. He's always with you. We can't do anything without him along."

"Steve, Pony is my brother. He's not in the way. How can you say that?"

"I think he needs to grow up and get a life. He should be helping out more." He snapped.

"No, he doesn't. Pony is still a kid and I want him to enjoy what's left of his childhood. He doesn't need to worry about adult stuff, that's what I do. I understand you think he spends too much time with Soda, but keep your opinions to yourself. Keep your mouth and hands off my little brother. Do I make myself clear?" Darry thundered barely civil.

"Yeah, crystal clear." Steve shouted back.

They didn't see the two boys walk around the cabin or the one run away. Johnny got Dally and the three went back to fishing.

There was an old beaver dam that had made a nice little pool for swimming. The water was cold at first, but they quickly got used to it as they splashed and played around. The rest of the day was great. One of the most relaxed days that Darry could remember in a long time. There would be grilled fish for dinner. Soda noticed the color in Pony's cheeks and how relaxed Darry was and decided the fresh air was good for them all. He sat, arms wrapped around his knees watching, for a change he was content.

The next day Darry and Dally went hiking. Soda and Two-Bit were swimming waiting for the others. Just as Pony was getting ready to go join them, Steve demanded that he leave the older boys alone.

"I don't have to listen to you." Pony burst out.

"Stay away from me." Pony cried when Steve walked toward him. Johnny jumped in front of the younger boy, determined to stop the other greaser. Steve stared from one boy to the other and in a sudden move, backhanded Johnny across the face, knocking him to the ground. Two-Bit and Soda ran in to see what was keeping them. For a moment they were too stunned to say anything. Johnny held his hand against the side of his face, and fighting tears of pain. Two-Bit helped him up and got some ice for his rapidly swelling face. Johnny nodded in thanks, then lowered his head as the rest stared at their friend.

"Why?" Soda whispered.

"He was going after Pony, and I had to stop him." Johnny's voice was weary.

Steve advanced toward the four boys.

Soda heard a quiet whimper. It was Pony. Suddenly it didn't matter that Steve was his best friend, the only thing that mattered was Pony was his brother and it was his job to help keep him safe. He moved in front of Steve blocking his path.

"Get out now!" Soda told him through clinched teeth.

"Soda, I can explain." Steve said.

"Explain what? That you were going to hit Ponyboy, or that you got Johnny instead when he tried to stop you? For God's sakes don't Johnny have enough problems without you belting him? Two-Bit, get him out of here." Soda demanded before going to the two boys.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, great." Was the only answer he got.

"Pony, I won't let Steve hurt you. You know that right?"

"Just go away. Leave me alone." Pony whispered. Soda stared helplessly at Pony unsure of what to do next.

"That was way stupid Steve, you know Dally will be madder than a wet hen when he sees Johnny."

"I know that I didn't mean to hit him. I snapped. Everyone always takes up for poor little Pony. It makes me sick."

"Why do you hate Ponyboy so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate him. I wish he wouldn't be always tag-a-long and stuff. What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, but you better figure it out quick because here come Dally and Superman." Two-Bit said as they went in.

"Johnny, I'm sorry." Steve told him. Pony and Johnny were sitting on the couch with Soda close by when the two older greasers opened the door.

"Johnny, " Darry said. "What happened?"

Dally reached him first and raised his head.

"Did he do that?" He asked nodding at Steve.

"It's nothing, just a misunderstanding." Johnny explained.

"Did you hit him?" Dally in an even, controlled voice they barely recognized.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted slowly.

Dally started toward him with an alertness that worried even Darry, but it was Johnny that stopped him.

"Don't bother Dal. He won't do it again. Pony, let's go outside. Dal, come with us." He pleaded. The three walked out.

"What the hell has gotten into you Steve?"

He walked off without answering Darry.

"He was going after Pony again." Two-Bit supplied.

Darry shook his head.

"Talk to him Soda. This has to stop."

"I know that."

The rest of the night was tense and they went to bed early.

It had been two days since Steve gave Johnny a black eye. Dally was still mad and the gang knew he was spoiling for a fight. They were a group divided now and Darry didn't like it one bit. Dally kept the two youngest with him and Steve spent most of his time alone or with Sodapop, who had no luck getting him to talk.

"You know he's gonna blow, don't you?" Two-Bit asked Darry.

"I know, maybe Steve deserves it." He tensed as loud voices reached them.

"Sounds like they are about to rumble." Two-Bit joked.

Standing outside the cabin, they watched as Dally's fist streaked out and plowed into Steve's face. An instant later they were rolling on the ground.

Soda reached down, but if his intention was to break it up, he failed. Now there were three wrestling in the mud. Darry sighed and stalked over to the trio.

"All right enough!" He reached down and grabbed Soda's arm. "Sodapop Patrick, I said enough."

After letting Dally get in a few more good hits, Darry jerked the guys apart and pushed Steve at Soda.

"Go get cleaned up."

When all the guys were in the living room, Darry cleared his throat.

"This ends here and now. We have enough to deal within our lives without fighting each other. Steve, whatever problem you have with Ponyboy, deal with it and move on. He's here and he will always be here. Don't touch him or Johnny again. If you do, you'll answer to me and I'll make this look like a walk in the park."

A door slammed, Darry looked around to find Pony gone. He stared at Steve.

"Whatever you say." Steve agreed.

"I'll go Soda." Darry said when Soda started to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys, here is Chapter 8. Hope you like it. I had fun with the fight scene, even though it was only a small one. Please tell me what you think.**_

Wrapping his arms tight around his body, Ponyboy started to rock. He was still sitting there when Darry came to the door. He's seen his little brother like this before. The way his shoulders sagged, the rapid, monotonous rocking of his body. He did this when he was hurt, upset or scared. All Darry needed to know was that Pony was hurting and he was through the door like a bullet.

"Pony?"

He sprang to his feet. Darry saw alarm on his face and even as he reached for the boy, he scooted out of his reach.

"Darry, I didn't hear you come in. I was-I should" his mind searched for excuses. Ponyboy was pale with worry, as he stared at his oldest sibling, then he moved.

"I'll start cleaning my room right now." He rushed around the room, and his movements were jerky, almost forced.

"Leave it." Darry struggled to keep his voice calm and even. He turned Pony to face him. The little boy was shaking hard, trying to pull away.

"Not this time, Little One, not this time." Darry murmured. The instant he drew Pony into his arms, the dam broke and he wept against his shoulder while Darry rubbed his back.

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Outside Soda was talking to Steve.

"Steve, this is getting out of hand. Pony is really scared of you. You know I can't let this go on."

"Look Soda, why does he always have to be around? Why can't the kid make friends of his own?"

"We're all supposed to be friends here."

"I'm tired of Ponyboy." Steve said.

"That's too bad. Sometimes you can be a real ass." Soda said. "Leave him alone or else."

"Or else what?"

"You'll have to deal with me."

"If you think you can take me, let's do it." Steve told him.

"Fine, let's do it." Soda jumped up.

"Come on guys, don't do this." Two-Bit said.

"Dally, stop them." Johnny pleaded.

"No, they need to get this out of their system." Dally told them.

Steve lunged at Soda, but he turned and swung upwards with a fist to send Steve flying back. Blood spilled from each of them. The air was thick with the sound of skin against skin. Sodapop was mad, and his fists were fast, hard, and accurate. Two-Bit knew Soda didn't feel any of the blows he took. He was to busy concentrating on beating his best friend. Finally Dally stepped in.

"That's enough." He tried to pull Soda away and almost took a hit to the face for his trouble.

"Enough! Stop it!" But it took Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit to drag them apart. Both boy's knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

Steve slowly went into the cabin, gathered some stuff up and walked away. Two-Bit ran to talk to him, but soon came back.

"He said he's be back in a day or so. He needed to be alone."

"Come on Buddy, let's get you cleaned up." Johnny told Soda after watching Steve leave.

After a while Pony started talking. It wasn't the whole story, but Darry got the gist of it when he stammered the words out. Bitter fury curled inside him as he soothed Pony.

"Darry, Steve is right. I could get a job to help out more than I do."

"Ponyboy, I'm really proud of you."

Those were the last words he expected to hear.

"Why?" He asked.

"For offering to help more, but the answer is still no. Look baby, your job is going to school and being a kid. My job is to take care of you and Sodapop, worry about everything else and love you. Pony, you're going to be somebody important and we all know it. You've still got time to enjoy your childhood. Don't grow up to fast, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Okay." Pony hugged him.

"Pony, about Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think he's trying to hurt you. He's just jealous of you and Sodapop."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You've always had Mom, Dad, Soda, and me to help you, love you, talk to, whatever you needed. On the other hand, Steve has only had Soda and he's scared he'll lose him and be alone. I know he acts tough, but somewhere deep inside he's like all of us, afraid to end up alone and unloved."

"I don't want that Darry, maybe we can help Steve see that he has all of us and not just Sodapop." Pony said.

"Maybe. Pony, I can't let Steve keep coming around if he tries to hurt you." Darry told him.

"I'll be all right. Soda can't lose Steve. It would kill him."

"Everyone will be all right. I'll make sure of it." He replied.

"Darry, Darry!" Soda screamed from the other room.

"Come on, let's go see what he wants."

The two went into the living room.

"What Soda?" He said.

"What happened to your face?" Pony asked.

"Got into a fight. Stevie took off."

"Let's go find him." Darry said. "Let's split up. Dally, you go with Johnny and Pony. Two-Bit, and Soda come with me."

"No Darry, I need to talk to him alone, so I'll go by my self." Soda informed his big brother.

"We'll meet back here in 30 minutes. If we don't find him, we have two choices, call the park ranger or wait to see if he comes back tomorrow."

They got ready to go.

"Soda, I don't like you going off alone, but I guess if you have to be careful." Darry told him as the groups left. However, there was no sign of Steve.

"He'll be back tomorrow. Soda, it's getting dark, we can't keep searching for him." Darry said when they returned and Soda suggested they go back out.

"It's starting to rain really hard." Two-Bit told them.

The six greasers spent the rest of the evening in the cabin. Soda was quiet and restless, but when Pony went to bed, he did to.

"Soda, I'm sorry you and Steve fought. He'll be okay, won't he?" Pony asked.

"He'll be fine. It's not your fault we fought, and we'll find him tomorrow."

After Pony went to sleep, Soda got up to sit in the living room and stare at the rain pouring down.

"Sodapop, Steve is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Darry told the teen.

"It's raining. He'll be cold and wet. He'll get sick."

"Steve took the small tent, I doubt he's wet and if he's cold, it's his fault. I'm going to bed. You should to."

"I will in a little while."

"Night."

"Night Dare."

Two hours later, Pony woke with a jerk. The darkness was all around him. He got up and went looking for Soda and Darry. He found Soda and Two-Bit talking in the kitchen so he went to Darry's room. There was enough moonlight for him to see his brother was asleep. He tiptoed over to the bed and laid down. Curling up, he tried to sleep. All at once arms pulled him close until he was held tight.

"Get some rest Pony. I love you."

"I love you to."

They both went back to sleep.

It was 10:00 A.M. and the gang was sitting in the cabin. It was still raining and Soda had been arguing with Darry for the past hour to go look for Steve.

"Darry, Steve could be hurt. I have to find him."

"No! Soda, he'll come back. You are not going out in this looking for him."

Sodapop jumped up.

"Yes I am." He got his jacket and ran out the door.

"Let him go Darry. He needs to do this." Pony told him.

It stopped raining and Soda had a very good idea where Steve would be, so that's where he headed. It took almost two hours, but once at the top of the steep hill, he could see the small tent that Steve was using.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Looking for you. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Pull up a log." He invited.

"You know you're the best friend I've ever had, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what are you getting at, Soda?"

"I don't want to lose my best friend. Remember from the cradle to the grave? That's what we promised."

"I remember. You won't lose me."

"Steve, don't make me choose between you or my little brother."

"I'm not trying to do that."

"That's what it feels like sometimes. No matter how much it will hurt me, if I have to choose, it will be Ponyboy."

"All right Sodapop, I get the message."

"I really hope so because if it keeps up, you won't be welcome at the house anymore."

"It's over now." Steve told his buddy quietly.

"Good I'm glad. Are you ready to go back?"

"I guess." He stood up.

"Let's take your tent down and go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is the last chapter of this story. I am thinking about doing one about Darry and Karen now. I am still working on Pony's Angel also. Please let me know what you think. Any ideas to a sequel are welcome. **

It was early evening when they arrived back at the cabin. The guys were fishing at the lake.

Steve apologized to Ponyboy, then Dally suggested they start dinner.

After a feast of grilled hamburgers and hot dogs, the older guys asked Pony and Johnny to go swimming with them up by the waterfall.

"I think I will stay here. You keep an eye on Ponyboy, Soda."

"I will Darry."

"I'm staying here to." Dally told them.

The boys joked around as they walked up the trail to the swimming hole. There was a tire swing over the highest bank. The water was up from the recent rains.

"It's up, I don't know if this is a good idea guys." Soda told them.

"Come on Buddy, it will be fun." Steve said.

"Pony, you and Johnny be careful and stay with one of us." Soda ordered them.

"Aw Sodapop." Pony moaned.

"You heard me." He said.

"Okay." They agreed.

None of the boys realized that while the water was tranquil on the surface, the currents below were swirling widely. At first they stayed close to the bank, but eventually Steve and Soda went to the swing. Johnny was on the bank with Two-Bit when Pony decided to wade out a little deeper. He felt the current try to grab him, he jumped back and for a split second thought he was safe before being sucked under.

Two-Bit saw him first and started running.

"Soda, Steve, the kid is in trouble." He shouted pointing to the last place he had seen the boy. Steve dived off the bank while Soda ran down the path.

"Johnny, run and get Darry. Hurry!"

He yelled before getting in the water. Steve surfaced without Pony.

"Soda, stay there. The current is too strong." He knew his buddy wasn't a strong swimmer and he didn't need two people to find. "I'll find him."

He went back under as Two-Bit grabbed Soda and pulled him back to the water's edge. Steve came up for air twice more before finding Ponyboy. His leg was caught in some brush and he was struggling fiercely to get free.

Steve popped up, gulped a lung full of air and disappeared again. Pulling hard in the brush, Pony's leg finally came loose. By the time they got to the top, Steve's lungs were burning and Ponyboy was limp, his lips blue. Panic was evident in his wide, green eyes as they closed a final time.

He carried Pony to land and laid him down as Soda cried out.

"He's not breathing. Oh God, he's dead."

"Two-Bit, keep Soda out of my way. I need room to work." Steve said as he tilted Ponyboy's head and cleared his throat before administering a few breaths, then did a few chest compressions.

"Come on Pony, breather." Steve whispered as he continued the CPR.

"Pony, don't leave me. I need you." Soda sobbed. After a few minutes he started coughing up water. Steve rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke.

"Darry! Dally!" Johnny screamed when the lake came into view. The two men looked up.

"What's wrong?" Dally demanded as he ran up to them.

"The water was up and Pony got sucked under and we lost him."

"Let's go." The three raced up the trail afraid of what they might find.

Soda held a shivering Ponyboy in his arms.

"Steve saved Pony's life." Two-Bit informed them. "He found him, got him loose, and breathing again."

Darry wrapped the blanket Johnny had grabbed around Pony and picked him up.

"Thank you Steve. There are not enough words to express how grateful I am to you right now."

"It's not a big deal." Steve told them.

Darry stared at his little brother's pale face.

"Yeah it is, but we'll talk about it later. I want to get him back to the cabin. He's so cold."

It was a swift walk back.

Soda helped Pony change into warm, dry clothes smiling when he promptly fell asleep. Steve and Two-Bit built a bonfire so they could sit around it. Darry sat watching Pony. After a while Steve came back in and Darry decided to join the gang. Neither was aware that Soda had followed Steve and was in the other room. Watching the youngest Curtis sleep, Steve was struck by how much he really cared about the kid. He turned to go.

"Steve?" Pony called softly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Just resting my eyes. Want to sit with me?" He asked.

Once seated, they stared at each other.

"Steve, why? I know you don't want me around. So why?"

"Pony, not wanting you hanging around us all the time is not the same as wanting you dead, which I never did. This whole trip has made me realize something."

"What?"

"We both love Soda and want him to be happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Soda would never be happy if anything happened to you. You are a big part of what make's Soda, Soda. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks for everything." Pony held out his hand and Steve looked at him a minute before taking it in his own.

Soda cleared his throat.

"How ya feel Pony?" He asked.

"How long you been there?" Steve wanted to know.

"Long enough. So is everything all right between you two now?"

"Yeah." Pony said

"Sure is." Steve agreed

"Good. Darry said its time to roast some marshmallows if you feel up to it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Pony told his brother before going to sit by the fire.

"Thanks Stevie." Soda said.

"You're very welcome Sodapop."

"How you feel kid?" Two-Bit asked Pony.

"A little tired. I think I'll go lay down. Darry, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, if you want to."

It was an uneventful night. They all slept like the dead, even Ponyboy. Everyone was up early the next morning. It was their last day here, since in the morning they would head home.

"What's everyone want to do today?" Soda asked.

"I want to go back to the swimming hole." Pony told them.

"The water's still up." Two-Bit said.

"Not to swim, please I need to."

"All right, let's get ready." Darry ordered.

The day was perfect, the sun was beautiful and there was a slight breeze blowing. They enjoyed the walk up to the waterfall. Pony sat on the bank about an hour after that the rest of the day was spent fishing, hiking, boating on the lake and a big cookout to end the day.

Karen looked up when the door opened. She smiled at the seven guys that entered the building.

"Leaving us already?" She asked.

"Yeah, we gotta head back. We had a great time though." Darry said.

Soda was watching the exchange and Darry was actually flirting with her.

"Here's the key." He passed them to her.

"Have a safe trip home." She handed him his receipt and a piece of paper.

"Call me sometime. I would love to go out with you."

"I'd like that to." Darry wrote his number down and gave it to her, the belatedly introduced the gang. Soon after they left.

"So Superman, you gonna call her?" Two-Bit wanted to know.

"I really don't have time to go out Two-Bit." After seeing Pony frown, he added "Maybe she can come to the house for dinner sometime."

When they got home, it was still early so they played football then Darry went to get ready for work the next day. He was tan and relaxed and looking forward to getting back to his daily routine.

Darry thought about calling Karen but he didn't know if he had the time or the energy dating took. His hands were already full with his brothers, the gang, and work. He sighed, but he really wanted to get to know the tiny dark-haired woman better. Maybe he would call her tomorrow he thought as he turned over and closed his eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
